religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Flavius Josephus
thumb|Romeinse buste, gedacht Flavius Josephus voor te stellen. Flavius Josephus of Josephus Flavius (Josef ben Mat(h)itjahoe ha-Kohen) (Jeruzalem, 37 - Rome, ±100) was een Joodse geschiedschrijver, die naar eigen zeggen afkomstig was uit de priesterfamilies die de tempeldienst verzorgden te Jeruzalem.Josephus zegt dat zijn vader groot prestige genoot onder de inwoners van Jeruzalem, en daaruit wordt wel opgemaakt dat Josephus daar ook geboren is en er opgroeide (Vita 7). Tegenwoordig wordt echter algemeen aangenomen dat Josephus niet erg betrouwbaar is wanneer hij over zijn afkomst schrijft, zodat het niet duidelijk is of zijn afkomst uit een van de belangrijkste priesterfamilies van Jeruzalem inderdaad op waarheid berust. Josephus geeft zelf al aan dat er reeds in zijn eigen dagen mensen waren die Josephus' beweringen hieromtrent in twijfel trokken (Vita 6). Biografie Aanvankelijk deed Josephus Flavius als legerleider mee in de Joodse Opstand (66-70), waarbij Jeruzalem en de Joodse Tempel verwoest werden door de Romeinen. Hij werd in een vroeg stadium van deze opstand gevangengenomen en dankt hieraan waarschijnlijk zijn overleven. In krijgsgevangenschap voorspelde hij de Romeinse bevelhebber Vespasianus naar aanleiding van een droom dat deze keizer zou worden. Toen dat inderdaad gebeurde, veleende Vespasianus hem gratie. Josephus ging na de val van Jeruzalem met Titus mee naar Rome. Daar kreeg hij een woning en een inkomen. Als vrijgelatene onder de Flavische keizers; ook mocht hij de naam Flavius aannemen. In Rome schreef Josephus De Joodse Oorlog (De Bello Judaico), een werk met als boodschap dat de ondergang van Jeruzalem en het Joodse volk de wil van God waren (de Romeinen waren zijn instrument) en dat men het verzet tegen de Romeinen maar beter kon stoppen. Hij bleef in Rome en een kleine 20 jaar later verscheen zijn Geschiedenis van de Joden (Antiquitates Judaicae), waarin hij de geschiedenis van zijn volk beschrijft vanaf de schepping tot aan zijn eigen tijd, voor Griekse en Romeinse lezers. Verder schreef hij nog een autobiografie (Vita) en een polemisch werk, Tegen Apion (Contra Apionem), waarin hij zekere aantijgingen tegen het joodse volk weersprak en een uiteenzetting deed van de joodse wet. Josephus Flavius en het Jodendom Voor veel Joodse tijdgenoten was Josephus Flavius een verrader die met de Romeinen collaboreerde, maar voor historici is zijn werk van onschatbare waarde om een gedetailleerd inzicht te kunnen krijgen in de gebeurtenissen in het oude Israël en het Midden-Oosten na de periode van het Oude Testament en rond het begin van de jaartelling. Deze periode is mede door toedoen van het moderne zionisme uitgelicht in de Joodse geschiedenis. Josephus Flavius en het Christendom In het werk van Josephus komen twee passages voor over Jezus (van Nazareth). De eerste passage staat bekend als het Testimonium Flavianum (Antiquitates Judaicae, XVIII.63-64). De tweede passage (ibid. XX, 200) bericht over de terdoodbrenging van Jakobus (de leider van de joods-christelijke gemeente in Jeruzalem) aangeduid als 'de broer van Jezus, die Christus genoemd wordt'. Deze twee voor de christenen belangrijke paragrafen (Bron: Flavius Josephus: De oude geschiedenis van de Joden Judaicae, Deel III - Boek XIV tot XX; vertaald en ingeleid door F.J.A.M. Meijer en M.A. Wes; Ambo/Amsterdam 1998) luiden in hun middeleeuwse versie: Boek XVIII, 63: "In die tijd leefde Jezus, een wijs man, voorzover het geoorloofd is hem een man te noemen. Hij verrichtte namelijk daden die onmogelijk geacht werden, en hij was leermeester van mensen die met vreugde de waarheid tot zich namen. En veel Joden alsook velen van de Grieken bracht hij tot zich. Hij was de Christus. 64 Ook nadat Pilatus hem op aanwijzing van de eerste mannen bij ons de straf van het kruis had opgelegd, gaven zij die het eerst in liefde waren gaan leven niet op. Hij was namelijk verschenen op de derde dag, opnieuw levend. De goddelijke profeten hadden die dingen over hem gezegd. Tot op de dag van heden is de naar hem genoemde groep van de christenen niet verdwenen." Boek XX, 200: "(...) Hij (= de hogepriester Ananus) riep een vergadering van rechters bijeen en liet daar de broer van Jezus die Christus genoemd wordt - de man heette Jacobus - en enkele anderen voorleiden. Hij beschuldigde hen ervan dat ze de wet hadden overtreden en leverde hen uit om gestenigd te worden. (...)" Over de historiciteit van deze twee teksten wordt door zowel historici als taalkundigen getwistZie http://contradictio.org/nl/arguments/204 voor een ordening van de argumenten.. Zo werd het volledige Testimonium Flavianum reeds in de 18e eeuw verworpen als een manifeste vervalsing. Door mensen als Kenneth Humphreys, G.A. Wells en William Benjamin Smith wordt aangenomen dat de interpolatie die Christus genoemd wordt in de tweede passage, het werk is van een middeleeuwse monnik, die zegt dat deze paragraaf handelt over Jezus, de zoon van Damneus, die in opdracht van Agrippa tot hogepriester werd benoemd na de onterechte executie van zijn broer Jacobus (eveneens hogepriester). Over het algemeen gaat men er tegenwoordig echter vanuit dat de tweede passage wel degelijk oorspronkelijk al in Antiquitates Judaicae stond. Het was heel gebruikelijk om mensen aan te duiden met hun bijnaam, aangezien veel mensen dezelfde naam hadden en er nog geen achternamen bestonden. Dat er 'Jezus die Christus genoemd wordt' staat, is dan ook geheel niet vreemd, aangezien Jezus (zoals uit het Nieuwe Testament en vele andere teksten ook blijkt) door zijn volgelingen zo genoemd werd. Over het Testimonium Flavianum zijn hele boeken volgeschreven. Waarschijnlijk is een deel van die tekst van Josephus, maar heeft een overijverige christelijke kopiist er wat bijstellingen aan toegevoegd. Josephus leefde in de tijd dat de volgelingen van Jezus opkwamen, dus het is helemaal niet ondenkbaar (of zelfs zeer waarschijnlijk) dat hij van de groep gehoord heeft. Bij het preterisme vinden deze stukken echter nog veel aanhang. Deze beweging gelooft dat de profetieën uit onder andere het bijbelboek Openbaringen reeds vervuld zijn en niet slaan op de toekomst, zoals de meeste andere christenen geloven. Dat het werk van Josephus als tijdgenoot van de evangelisten van groot belang is voor de studie van het vroege christendom staat buiten kijf. Josephus beschrijft de wereld zoals die er toen uitzag en de geschiedenis van het volk waarin het christendom opkwam. Door het werk van Josephus is het mogelijk het Nieuwe Testament in een context te plaatsen. Literatuur over Josephus * Tessel Jonquière, Flavius Josephus. Joods geschiedschrijver in het Romeinse rijk, Athenaeum - Polak & Van Gennep, Amsterdam 2009. Nederlandse vertalingen * , De Joodse Oorlog & Uit mijn leven, trad. comm. , Ambo/Baarn, 1992. **Deze vertaling is gebaseerd op de oorspronkelijke Griekse tekst (editio maior van Niese-Destinon, Berlin 1894) en de Josephus-editie van J.Thackeray (Loeb Classical Library, London 1976). (Bron: pag.58-60, Verantwoording en bibliografie). M.a.w. de Latijnse versie De Bello Judaico is zelf al een vertaling (Bron: pag. 17-18, III. Vertalingen). *Flavius Josephus, De Oude Geschiedenis van de Joden Judaicae, trad. comm. F.J.A.M. Meijer - M.A. Wes, 3 vol., Baarn, 1997-1998. , , *Flavius Josephus, Contra Apionem Tegen Apion., trad. comm. F.J.A.M. Meijer - M.A. Wes, Baarn, 1999. Zie ook * Flavius Josephus over Jezus Noten Online edities *BIBLIOTHECA AUGUSTANA **[http://www.hs-augsburg.de/~harsch/graeca/Chronologia/S_post01/Josephus/jos_iud0.html (Bellum Iudaicum)] *HODOI ELEKTRONIKAI Du texte à l'hypertexte (Editie en Franse vertaling) **La guerre des Juifs contre les Romains (Bellum Iudaicum) (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII) **Les Antiquités judaïques (Antiquitates Judaicae) (V, XI, XV, XVI, XVIII, XIX) **[http://hodoi.fltr.ucl.ac.be/concordances/flavius%5Fautobiographie/ Autobiographie (Vita Iosephi)] *PACE (Project on Ancient Cultural Engagement) (Editie, Engelse vertaling en commentaar!) **[http://pace.mcmaster.ca/york/york/showText?text=wars&version=whiston The Judean War (Bellum Iudaicum)] **[http://pace.mcmaster.ca/york/york/showText?text=anti The Judean Antiquities (Antiquitates Judaicae)] **[http://pace.mcmaster.ca/york/york/showText?text=vita Life of Josephus (Vita Iosephi)] **[http://pace.mcmaster.ca/york/york/showText?text=apion Against Apion (Contra Apionem)] Externe links *De boeken van Flavius Josephus online (in het Engels) *Yoseph ben Matityahu op de Jewish Agency website (onderaan de pagina, Engels) *Testimonium Flavianum (Engelstalig) * , art. Flavius Josephus, Livius.org (2001-2003). *[http://pace.mcmaster.ca/york/york/tei/jewish_history?id=1 , Flavius Josephus: Jewish History and the Greek World, diss. University of Oxford, 1974.] *Samenvattingen van andere dissertaties met betrekking tot Flavius Josephus *Flavius Josephus: Vita, Uit Mijn Leven. Nieuwe Nederlandse vertaling. Flavius, Josephus Flavius, Josephus Flavius, Josephus ar:يوسيفوس فلافيوس bg:Йосиф Флавий br:Flavius Josephus ca:Flavi Josep cs:Flavius Iosephus cy:Josephus da:Josefus de:Flavius Josephus el:Ιώσηπος Φλάβιος en:Josephus eo:Jozefo Flavio es:Flavio Josefo fi:Josephus fr:Flavius Josèphe he:יוסף בן מתתיהו hr:Josip Flavije hu:Iosephus Flavius hy:Հովսեպոս Փլավիոս id:Flavius Yosefus it:Flavio Giuseppe ja:フラウィウス・ヨセフス jbo:iosef.ben.matitia'uv ko:플라비우스 요세푸스 la:Flavius Iosephus ml:ജോസെഫസ് nn:Josefus no:Josefus oc:Flavi Josèp pl:Józef Flawiusz pt:Flávio Josefo ro:Iosephus Flavius ru:Иосиф Флавий sh:Josip Flavije simple:Flavius Josephus sk:Flavius Iosephus sl:Jožef Flavij sq:Flavius Josephus sr:Јосиф Флавије sv:Josefus th:โจซีฟัส tr:Josephus uk:Йосип Флавій zh:弗拉維奧·約瑟夫斯 zh-yue:約瑟夫